


Familiar Sensations

by cwacomstan



Category: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, also a lot of foreplay i guess, flint is a bottom and if u disagree just know ur wrong, idk what else to say im still just desperate for sparkswood content lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwacomstan/pseuds/cwacomstan
Summary: because the world needs more than one Sparkswood pegging fic in these trying times
Relationships: Flint Lockwood/Sam Sparks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Familiar Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a direct sequel to my previous fic it's just another oneshot but they do take place in the same continuity lol

The soft orange glow of the himalayan salt lamp placed in the middle of their nightstand was the only source of light in their bedroom.

All they could hear was the rhythm of their heartbeats coupled with the faint sound of a steady stream of chill synthwave emitting from the small portable speaker perched atop the shelf on the adjacent wall.

Flint and Sam were locked in an embrace, arms wrapped around each other whilst deeply engaged in a passionate kiss.

Eventually she broke the kiss but only so she could focus on peppering the rest of his face with kisses, causing him to emit a soft giggle. 'God, he’s just the cutest,' Sam thought to herself.

A few ideas were formulating in her mind as to how they could spend the rest of the night, as long as he was up for it as well, obviously.

Her bespectacled green eyes slyly darted towards his neck, and Flint already had a feeling that he was going to be the center of attention tonight.

His breath hitched the moment her soft lips met the crook of his neck.  
He could feel his face burn with an ever deepening blush as he let out a wanting sigh while slowly tilting his head.

She took this as an obvious sign to keep going, and her hands moved from resting atop his shoulders to slowly caressing the sides of his lanky torso underneath his unbuttoned labcoat.

His one hand gingerly gripped the bed for stability while the other found its way into her soft blonde hair, which made them both shiver.

As she seamlessly made her way to give attention to the other side of his neck, she removed the labcoat effortlessly and he barely seemed to take notice.

Her next move was to begin rolling up that signature blue t-shirt of his, followed by tossing it away unceremoniously along with her light teal cardigan.

Continuing to leave a trail of kisses along with other marks all over his upper body, she felt him lightly gasp again as one of her hands started ghosting near the buckle of his belt.  
It too was quickly discarded onto the floor in addition to her simple white blouse, and even though it was a sight he had seen before he still enjoyed it nonetheless.

With a mischievous look in her eyes, she took him a bit by surprise by gently yet firmly grabbing hold of his wrists to pin him down onto the bed.

Both their pairs of black jeans were unzipped and done away with as they went in for another loving kiss.

This time he broke this kiss first to grin and gaze off into the distance for a moment, face still heavily flushed.

“Uhm, c-could you maybe get the thing…” Flint asked softly while locking eyes with her again.

“Hmm, what thing are we talking about here?” Sam stated with a mock look of pondering on her face since she was 99 percent sure of what he was suggesting, especially based on how most of their previous endeavors in the bedroom had played out.

“You know...” his tone of voice rising with a hint of pouting mixed in.

Speaking with a simultaneously playful and seductive tone in her voice, “I think I know what you want, but just to make sure we're on the same page, why don't you let me know anyways…”

He gave in with a flustered huff, “Please peg me, Sam!”

“Exactly what I thought,” she teased.

Slowly she stood up and made her way to the drawer of the nightstand, rummaging for a moment before pulling out two instantly recognizable items.  
In an instant he felt his face heat up again just by the sight of them alone.

No time was wasted while putting the silicone device on and lubing it up before she proceeded back to the bed where he laid on his back in anticipation.

“Hope you’re ready,” she smirked while unceremoniously sliding his boxers off.

“Have been for a while now...”

Both couldn’t help but laugh with each other for a brief moment before resuming their activities.

Once she found the right angle of approach, she went for it with boldness and right away was met with a drawn out cry of approval from her partner, much to her satisfaction.

She knew every time when she had reached that specific area because he would always gasp and groan in the cutest of ways.

He was in the midst of a familiar trip to paradise, fully giving in to her rhythm and dropping any insecurities about the amount of noises spilling out from his mouth.

Having the finesse and concentration of someone who had done this countless times before, she knew exactly what to do to keep him satisfied yet still begging for more.

That point where he could barely form words properly had just been reached and he was gripping the sheets like there was no tomorrow. 

Breathy pleas had long since drowned out the music still continuing to play from the speaker.

She could tell solely by the look in those big ocean blue eyes that he was nearing ever closer to the brink of ecstasy.

Intensity was slightly yet still noticeably increased with her motion, and she couldn’t help but grin at the sight of him being so disheveled and at her mercy. 

"S-Sammm pleassee..."

That well-known rush of gratification was pulsing intensely through his entire system and the only coherent word he could manage to release was her name.

As he laid there still too stunned to move, she offhandedly reached to the shelf to turn off the speaker then proceeded to exit the room to quickly wash things off.

After that she made her way back onto their bed and plopped down beside him just as he finished catching his breath.

“I think I felt my soul leave my body,” Flint half joked with a soft laugh and she laughed in return.

“I just kinda wish that you could get off from it too though,” he admitted to her.

Sam took a moment to think to herself before responding. “Well I mean, I kinda do but not in the way I know you're referring to, but don't worry about me,” she reassured him while gently holding his face with one hand and running her fingers through his messy dark hair with the other. 

“I can always take care of things myself later,” she smirked suggestively, “or perhaps I could use your face as a chair…”

She tried and failed to hold back a snicker at his eyes widening and face turning beet red again.

“Uh, perhaps you could,” he shyly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I wanna admit but idc im pretty impressed with myself ngl cus I didn’t think I was gonna finish this in a timely manner for a while sdfjhfgjhfg


End file.
